harry_potter_compendiumfandomcom-20200214-history
Platform Nine and Three-Quarters
Platform Nine and Three-Quarters (Platform 9¾) is a platform at King's Cross Station in London. Magically concealed behind the barrier between Muggle Platform Nine and Platform Ten, this Platform is where Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry students board the Hogwarts Express on 1 September, in order to attend school.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone - Chapter 6 (The Journey From Platform Nine and Three-Quarters) In order for someone to get onto Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, they must walk directly at the apparently solid metal ticket box dividing Platforms Nine and Ten. There is a guard stationed just outside the entrance, in order to regulate entries and exits from the platform.Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone - Chapter 17 (The Man With Two Faces) History Early history The brainchild of Minister Evangeline Orpington in the 1850s, Platform Nine and Three-Quarters was the first of the concealed wizarding platforms at King's Cross.Pottermore - New from J.K. Rowling: "King's Cross Station" After the Ministry of Magic had acquired the Hogwarts Express, under Minister Ottaline Gambol in the early 19th century, they also built a railway station at Hogsmeade, as a necessary adjunct to the train.Pottermore - New from J.K. Rowling: "The Hogwarts Express" The Ministry, however, refrained from building a station in the middle of London, as that would stretch even the Muggles' notorious determination not to notice magic when it was exploding in front of their faces. It was only after Minister Orpington was appointed to the office (1849-1855) that a solution was reached: a concealed platform would be added to the newly Muggle-built King's Cross Station, be accessible only to witches and wizards. While the solution proved a good one, there have always been minor issues, such as witches and wizards who have dropped suitcases full of biting spellbooks or newt spleens all over the polished station floor, or else disappeared through the solid barrier a little too loudly. To prevent any serious breaches of the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy, there are usually a number of plain-clothed Ministry of Magic employees on hand at the station, to deal with any inconvenient Muggle memories that may need altering. 1971 On 1 September, 1971, Eileen Snape took her eleven-year-old son, Severus Snape, to board the Hogwarts Express via this Platform. Mr. and Mrs. Evans also took their daughter, Lily Evans, there along with her sister, Petunia. While Mr. and Mrs. Evans, both of them Muggles, looked around the platform with an air of wholehearted enjoyment, the two sisters argued and Petunia called her sister a freak.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Chapter 33 (The Prince's Tale) Recent history 1991 Harry Potter first used Platform Nine and Three-Quarters on 1 September, 1991. Not knowing how to get into it, and recognising the Weasley family as a family of wizards, he asked Molly Weasley how to access it. As Harry crossed the Platform, he passed by a round-faced boy telling his grandmother he had lost his toad, and a boy with dreadlocks showing a tarantula to his peers. In June, 1992, on the end of the school year, Harry and his classmates returned to their homes via the Platform. Harry was picked up by Vernon Dursley. 1992 On 1 September, 1992, Dobby blocked the magical barrier dividing Platforms Nine and Ten in order to prevent Harry Potter and Ron Weasley from attending school. Consequently, they decided the only way to get to Hogwarts was to steal Arthur Weasley's Flying Ford Anglia and fly it to the school.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets - Chapter 5 (The Whomping Willow) When the school year ended, the students returned to the Muggle world via the magical gateway in the platform.Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets - Chapter 18 (The Dobby's Reward) 1993 In 1993, the Weasleys took Harry to the Platform again. Arthur Weasley hoped to talk to Harry about Sirius Black, but Harry had already overheard Arthur talking about it to his wife.Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - Chapter 5 (The Dementor) Once the school year ended, Harry and his classmates returned to the Platform, where he told Vernon Dursley about his godfather, "a convicted murderer, but he's broken out of wizard prison and he's on the run".Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban - Chapter 22 (Owl Post Again) 1994 On 1 September of the following year, the Weasleys and Harry travelled to King's Cross Station via Muggle taxis.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - Chapter 11 (Aboard the Hogwarts Express) Once the Hogwarts Express arrived at Platform Nine and Three-Quarters, Harry Potter gave his Triwizard earnings to Fred and George Weasley, before crossing the magical barrier, and being picked up by Vernon Dursley.Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire - Chapter 37 (The Beginning) 1995 In 1995, the Weasleys, Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, Alastor Moody and Sirius Black (on his Animagus form) took Harry to King's Cross Station on foot, as they had been staying on 12 Grimmauld Place in the Borough of Islington.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - Chapter 10 (Luna Lovegood) When Harry arrived at the station on the end of the school year, he was joined by Alastor Moody, Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and Fred and George Weasley. The wizard group proceeded to threaten the Dursleys that if Harry was mistreated in any way, one of the Order of the Phoenix would be sent along.Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix - Chapter 38 (The Second War Begins) 1996 Harry and the Weasleys returned to the Platform on 1 September, 1996, where they were joined by two grim-faced, bearded Aurors in dark Muggle suits for Harry's protection. On the platform, Harry had a quick word with Arthur Weasley about his suspicions that Draco Malfoy was now a Death Eater.Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince - Chapter 7 (The Slug Club) 2017 On 1 September, 2017, Harry Potter took his sons, Albus and James, to King's Cross along with his wife Ginny and their youngest daughter Lily. Ron and Hermione Weasley also did so, as did Draco and Astoria Malfoy.Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows - Epilogue (Nineteen Years Later) Behind the scenes *In the books, the barrier that leads to the platform is described as being made of metal. In the films, however, the barrier is a brick wall. *In Kings Cross Station the real platform nine and three quarters memorial site is near the entrance of the station building, not anywhere near the platforms and trains. *In the Brazilian translation, the platform is called Plataforma Nove e Meia - Platform Nine and a Half, instead of Platform Nine and Three Quarters. In the films, however, the platform is called Plataforma Nove e Três QuartosHarry Potter series (Brazilian edition). See also *King's Cross *Hogwarts Express *Hogwarts Railways *Harry Potter Shop at Platform Nine and Three-Quarters Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone (video game)'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets'' *''Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 (video game)'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Building the Magical World'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 1-4'' *''LEGO Harry Potter: Years 5-7'' *''Pottermore'' *''Harry Potter Trading Card Game'' *''Harry Potter LEGO Sets'' Notes and references Category:King's Cross Station platforms Category:Hogwarts Express